


Project!Verse: Birth of a Rebel Cyber Project

by VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever (slsscifiandart)



Series: The Rebel Cyberproject (Project!verse) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Gen, Not the Canon Cyberplanner, Set after Nightmare in Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever
Summary: Set after the Delta stage and bits of the Epsilon-Eta is mentioned. Main focus is on the experimentation, torture, and such nature on the cyber-creation. Technology concept being focused is the concept of materialization, or creating matter using some source and that of an unknown source. But, due to primitive technology, Clever did not gain regenerative properties. Instead of being engineered to kill, he was sentenced to being used as a test subject for the very timelord the cybermen have to deal with for "always interfering". There is no fixed setting I have in mind of the events in regards to the cybermen history. Style is entry format follows (Day Number; Age Number; Stage number: title)Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything of. This is purely AU/Made up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you didn't heed any warnings, you have been warned. Any nightmares from this fic is not my responsibility. I put it under explicit because the purpose if the Backstory is Objective writing. Meaning, it is supposed to be detailed and painting a precise visual(s). MA.
> 
> Update: I am reuploading since I am better used to the pseuds feature. I used to have the account VirtualizedCyberplannerClever_Backstory so if it looks familiar to you, that is why.

### [Day 00; Year 00; Stage: Epsilon]

Some centuries had passed since the programmed AI lived on as a virtual entity in the supercomputer. Meanwhile, the Mondan cybermen were utilizing time create what's necessary. These usually ranged as weapons, ships, and much more. In regards to the AI, they planned on what was deemed an impossible feat. That only few civilizations managed to utilize and perfect. That feat was the concept of materialization. Materialization was defined as creation of matter through some unidentifiable source. Many civilizations would argue of it to be impossible. Mainly because if a source cannot be identified, then how would it ever be possible to utilize such source to one's advantage and create life, let alone matter, of any kind. To some of the cybermen who managed to obtain the information in regards of the future as a race, it was worth an effort. To be one of the few that manage such feat and in turn, use it to their advantage against potential adversaries. One common one over the years, according to data, was the Doctor.

However, in order to maintain existence of the AI, the cybermen had to keep the fixed points as they are according to the data in the cyber-plate and the surviving mite. So, few had to move the supercomputer AI into a underground laboratory in a different side of Mondas. There, they worked on materialization technology and through some findings when dominating planets, they managed to to find a vortex item they could use to help bring the virtual AI into the physical universe. It took roughly a decade of work to create the machinery needed. When it was done, they proceeded to use some of the vortex in the machine. In just minutes, the AI from the virtual reality screen was being created into the physical world and the cybermen managed to do the impossible.

The virtual AI started to open his flesh, silver-colored eyes. There was not a whole lot of light in the room to begin with and the poor oxygen leveled atmosphere made it difficult for him to breathe in any normal standard. Why else would the Mondans have worked to evolve themselves in order to keep alive and become the androids they are? The newly materialized AI was then taken into a small, cell-like room. To ensure the being could breathe, a gas mask with oxygen filter was placed over his face. They left him inside the cell as if it was his permanent room. A new 'home' if put in the nicest way possible. The cybermen initiated a series of plans for the cyberproject because, they had to ensure he can be controlled.

As for every civilization, there was always a form of some leader in charge. The compacted memories have shown instances of cyberplanners, even a human from a parallel Earth, monitoring and leading the cybermen. After about few hours, the cyberproject was pulled out from the room and was taken for questioning by the current leader of the cyberiad. He was held by two cybermen by the arms and there were cybermen front and behind him as they lead him to the designated laboratory room to be questioned. The hallway was fairly empty for the most part since it was mean to have the illusion of an old and abandoned factory. The upper surface was all for show since the real laboratory was underground. Far from any site in case if any outsider was attempting to intrude. Which so far, there shouldn't any sort of intruder since this series of events in time is being written up and no other civilization dared to enter Mondas due to such intolerable atmosphere and lack of vegetation.

After going through a series of classified diagnostic tests, the cyberproject was taken into the room. Compared to other dark colored rooms with very dim lights, there were lights big enough to light up the entire room room. No doubt there were cameras from every angle. Mondans may have lost all creativity from conversion. But, they maintained their logic. The cybermen were dismissed from the room but were to remain outside from the room. The Artificial Intelligence inside the room projected himself in the screen above and across where Clever was seated. The appearance of the AI was that of a glowing spherical core which had aqua colored glow within the screen. It began to speak to the cyberproject.

"Considering you are now right in front of me, it can be assumed to say that the materialization procedure was a success. From here, we have managed to be one of the few civilizations to create matter into the form of a being. That from which that originated as an Artificial Intelligence of a timelord. It would make sense for a creation like you to be prideful. Clever. Yes. Your assigned name will remain that. Seeing there is no point in attempting to make a more suitable name."

The cyberproject just nods his head as the other continued. "However, you are flawed. Your powers that were transferred with you in your body cannot be controlled. Until your loyalty and physical stability as a cyberproject is proven to us, we will have to strip you of your powers to a level where you can be controlled. We cannot afford to have any renegade creations out loose in the universe. You understand this through the memory files provided in your virtual state all these years, do you?" The cyberproject nods once again, silver eyes half closed. "Very well. I would also like to mention your fate will be decided in the upcoming stages. How you perform in them will affect your future purpose. If things fare well, you will have some merit as you work up the ranks to even lead the cybermen. However, if they do not, you will be placed for a rather gruesome task. I will savor the details during that time itself. It is your first day into the physical universe. Use the small bit of time you have wisely. Cause once the other stages commence, there will be no room for any sentimentality, freedom, or any attempt to escape your supposed fate. You are dismissed." The AI core summoned the cybermen to take the cyberproject out from the room and back into his room.

### [Day 00; Year 00;Stage: Stigma]

The sixth stage was initiated immediately after the first day of Clever's life under the Cyber-Mondans and when his powers were locked dormant under a series of codes. Each code applied to as much powers Clever managed to to bring along with him. Abilities mainly included the following: Kinetic Absorption, Superhuman Speed, Energy Blasts, Force-field generation, Shapeshifting into any humanoid appearance, and Power sensing. Other abilities like superhuman biology, omni-linugualism, etc. Stem mainly from the Doctor's DNA within Clever that had the DNA coding needed for the cyberproject to be materialized. The only abilities that stayed were Superhuman speed and Power Sensing. Considering, Clever's superhuman speed was only twice to four times that of an average cyberman speed. But, the cyberproject was believed to think that all his powers were suppressed except for ones the DNA provided. And he was beginning to have no idea what they cyberiad plan to do with him next.

Outside from his knowledge, the real reason behind sealing his powers was because he has one thing the cybermen lost in order to stay alive. That being emotions. The virtual AI had already learned emotions and the art of mastering emotions to the extent it caused suspicion to the cyberiad whenever he was outside boundaries during virtual adventures. Such emotions could either help or jeopardize the objective they have for him. And they need those emotions to be monitored and then suppressed to decrease any chance of disloyalty to the cyberiad. Emotions are very powerful with the right abilities. The cyberiad cannot allow that happen and lose the cyber-project they spent hundreds of years working on ever since he was first created as an artificial intelligence in order to pull and retrieve any information the cyberiad needed. That was how they managed to get information and resources needed for materialization in the first place. So it was beneficial that they installed an emotions glow code during the power strip process.

Emotions Glow is basically as it is worded. Whenever the cyberproject expresses even the slightest bit of emotion, his hearts will give a faint glow. The glow can come in multiple colors but is structured to follow the CMY colors. Each color has designated typical emotions one could express. They are the following: Yellow-Patient, Orange-Impatient, Red-rage, Rose-Love of any kind, Magenta-Embarassed, Purple-Excitement, Blue-Depression, Azure-Fear/Paranoia, Cyan-Relief/Calm, Spring Green- Sickness in physical form, Green-Jealously, and Chartreuse Green-Territorial.

To monitor his emotions, the cyberproject was given a rather unpleasant device that had the shape of a rather thick belt. The cyberproject winced due to sharp pain from the device placed over a section of his abdominal. On the outer side of the belt, it looked like some ordinary belt made out of strong, durable, and unidentifiable semi metal. Which would explain the flexibility when placed over the waist. The inside of the belt had four small needle/dagger blades that pierce into where the periumbilical region is or would be if Clever had a navel like any naturally born humanoid would have. The blades pierced his body in four different directions: the anterior where one's navel would be, the posterior of that section, and two sides of his waist. The blades merged together within the body in such a way that no major organs were punctured. If any sudden or unwarranted emotions were displayed by the cyberproject at all, the blades will send out a shock that is not too much for fatality but not too little for the Cyberproject to dismiss from having Gallifreyan biology. 

Next item placed on him was a collar that was taken when the Mondans took over a planet so advanced yet not advanced enough to save their entire race but only a few. This collar made it so the person wearing it will survive any fatality. This was necessary because this enables them to use the Emotion Punishing Device on Clever should they have to use a high degree of power for punishment purposes. Afterall, if the inventors cannot utilize emotions, why should the creation ever express any emotion at all? It only made sense that way. At the same time, the creativity aspect of the mind will remain intact, another item that was _considered_ to be lost during the full cyber conversion process of the Mondans. This creative aspect was needed should Clever prove his loyalty and they managed to tweak his body to be able to regenerate sometime in the upcoming years. If such device works, Clever can fulfil the task needed. If not, then he will be put through some other task. One too gruesome to describe in words alone. The time energy device would take a good ten years at minimum to create.

### [Day 00; Year 00; Stage: Zeta]

Ten years have passed since the sixth stage of the materialization process. It was time to do some final adjustments to fix any design flaw that occurred due to primitive technology used to materialize Clever. This mainly involved using a scrap yet working vortex the cybermen in the battle ships found during times of taking over planets. While this vortex was something of Time Lord technology, it was found in some planetoid full of them. Seeing as there was no one that could be traced and residing within the planet, the Cyber-Mondans merely took some scrap parts from the planetoid dump and went on their way. 

Meanwhile for Clever, the device was beginning to make him unable to behave with or express any emotion. If he could express anything, it would be the agony of wearing such device in the first place. Since the first few days he wore such cruel device, tears never stopped flowing. It was worse than how he was provided nutrients through a tube inside his mouth during times where he didn't want to eat anything because of the desire for either freedom from all this monstrosity or some form of death.

Seeing the device alone wasn't enough to strip him of emotion, they took him to a lab room and strapped him down on the lab bed. They next brought out a peculiar device. Before Clever could identify it, the device prceeded to manually pull out one of his eyes. He purposely expressed emotion so the pain of the Emotion Device could mask over the pain he was feeling as one eye at a time was being pulled out. It was only after few hours of re-wiring and being unconscious did the cyberproject managed to wake up. The new eyes felt artificial, as evident from some of the tech-like lines moving around. When he was given an item, his sapphire blue eye suddenly made a familiar sound. A  _sonic_ sound. He tried his other eye, which was emerald green. The same sound appeared again. He was going to look through them more but he was placed back in his quarters for the upcoming stage.

### [Day 00; Year 00; Stage: Eta]

Clever slowly manages to get used to his software eyes for the remaining decade. Much like he is now used to the Emotion Control Device still strapped onto him. But, he couldn't help but feel like desperately calling for death. He wanted the current torment to cease. But, what he was not aware of was the final stage. The one that is the deciding factor for his unfortunate fate. As of now, he was one stage away from such. And he was provided the finishing touches from the device. From the results, it seemed they were unable to use the vortex to utilize regeneration properties due to extensive damage on it. But, the vortex was able to be used to manipulate a fixed amount of years into the cyberproject. Still using the vortex, the cyber-Mondans proceeded to use a device to etch out the age tracker into Clever's right hip and create a reserve energy bar on his left arm from the anticubital fossa and all the way up to his wrist. With those final tweaks results, Clever was moved for a different objective. Due to no regenerative properties, he was subjected to become an experimental subject for any substance, obstacle course, and much more.


	2. Final Stage: Escape from Mondas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage Nine (or Theta) is initiated. But, after seven decades of experimental torment, the cyber-project had enough. Fate gave him an opportunity to escape and pilot his own destiny. And he took that opportunity with no question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things get rather unpleasant so proceed with caution. Similar heading format. Only instead is showcases different parts of experimental torture that are not necessarily in order. These parts are not one after another (ex. 5 years this one only, then 10 years something else); they happen as a cycle of events Clever experiences for seven decades(basically each part is daily/weekly/monthly routine (each part will have a letter to indicate how frequent it is happening to Clever). This chapter is third person limited. Or at least I tried writing based on what he was limited to knowing...

### [Stage: Theta; 7 DoET]

#### [DoET Procedure: Chemical Injections: W]

_The blood which was once dark red with an orange tinge  
Over the years, became ~~a sickening~~ black_

It wasn't much of the needles of various shapes and sizes piercing his body that gave the cyber-project problem. It was usually the effects _after_ , from the hundreds of chemical toxins taken from dominated planets. A planet alone has plenty in itself. So finding hundreds of them to test on the cyber-project was not difficult to find. He can remember the burning feeling in his bloodstream after the first few injections. The burning feeling was so much he had to be pinned down or rendered unconscious until the injection was over. How they pinned him down tend to involve strapping him to a table and binding his eyes with a set of specialized blindfold so he would not be able use his software eyes to deactivate the restraints. His mouth was usually covered up with a sound proof muzzle as well. During certain days where they were pressed for time, they merely knocked his head to a wall in such manner that the pain would be the same without the skull getting fractured. Nonetheless, blood would still pour out from the back of his head and stain the walls. 

If there was any good thing to mention, the cyber-project would mention that the needles didn't irritate him anymore, even when they were experimenting with different locations sometimes. Or even using thicker needle sizes no different than any standard medical needle sizes in Earth hospitals. Not to mention, as few says pass by per week, the needle marks on his skin disappear. It would be abnormal if it wouldn't and he has no sort of allergy from the needles in any way. Besides, jokes on the cybermen for knocking him out at times cause few times he actually heals the injection stuff. But, only a few times nonetheless. Not that his overall appearance would matter cause he was the only live being not depending on technology as a crutch to stay alive like the cybermen.

As weeks pass by though, he tracked how his blood color gradually changes. Once the color reached black, he stopped keeping track. He was aware of cultures signifying black for various negative qualities or purposes. With that in mind, would there be any reason to keep track of the color of his blood? Should there be reason for him to have any hope in finding a way to reverse that? At least, the blood did not render him to be psychotic in regards to his thought process and his observations outside from testing was concerned. There would be no use for a  _psychotic_  test dummy at all! To the cyber-project, it wasn't really a concept the cyberiad has any records to verify the consequences of tainting every body fluids with hundreds of chemical toxins.  _Could there be a chance of personality change? Well, there may be a correlation. But, no one can claim a change in mere blood to cause a change in personality. Unless, certain races are one to believe blood types have distinct personalities. Which doesn't really make sense..._

It reached up to a certain level that he stopped fighting back every time he was taken. Cause after having over a hundred in your body, what difference would hundreds more do? What point would there be to stop the injections if the damage was far as it is? Is it even _worth_ fighting back if he will get knocked out multiple times and still not die? He still pondered on how he didn't get skull fractures after so many times his head collided to the wall. But, he couldn't be certain and there was chance he actually did have cranial damage from some of the wincing he often expresses during some of those days where his head was in pain more than usual when waking up. But, how would the memory files still be there unless they managed to inject some rubber barrier in between the brain and skull? That was a question Clever pondered about for some time. To which, even a common person's knowledge on anatomy like his would consider a feat such as that to not be possible in anyway. _I guess if they can find hundreds of poisons to inject on me, the possibility of an injection temporarily making the skull as resistant as rubber, or even as strong as steel, wouldn't really be far off_ , he mentally shrugs at such thought.

#### [DoET Procedure: Nutrition Intake: D]

Everyone knows that to ensure proper results for testing, a subject will require proper nutrition requirements. Even he knows that and he was barely few days old as far as the working age tracker at zero was concerned. Well, he is at final stage after all. Stage Theta. Quite the coincidence. But, throughout the excluded years, the concept of "food" was starting to feel nauseating even before the actual experimentation up ahead. For his own safety, Clever played along like their experimental dog and ate how often it was necessary to according to Gallifreyan metabolism. He can't die due to the installed collar that was so close to being tight enough to choke him. _If I ever manage to get it off while still being alive, I won't be surprised of my neck being an extremely disgusting dark mark. Tch. As if sunlight ever hit this underground laboratory_ , he thought as he sighed. 

As the years grew by, so did the nutritional needs. Due to the series of obstacle courses and the chemical injections, he was too tired to even care about food or eating for that matter. One day, when Clever sensed their persistence in to getting him to eat his food, he used whatever energy he had to move it away. _"I'm not hungry,"_ he always wined in Mondasian. Due to use of emotion,  he could feel the shock from the emotion control belt. To him now, it acted more of an injection poke due to having it on since his earlier stages. The only thing he wanted to taste was death. And he was fully aware the cyber-mondans won't even give  _that_ to him out of all things.

So they resorted to a rather inhuman way of providing him nutrients against his will. Which involved being force fed through the use of a tube inserted in his mouth until the tip was in the gap surrounded by the Upper Esophageal Sphincter. This was to ensure that it would be physically impossible for any nutrients to seep through the Trachea and go down the lungs [in his case, pulmonary tubes due to Gallifreyan anatomy]. Which he had a small sense of relief from since he doesn't have to worry about pain in the pulmonary tubes or being unable to breath even less from the environmental state of the planet. Every-time feeding was about to be over, they placed a serum inside so they cyber project was unable to throw up no matter what happens during other tests. He learned this the hard way during his first time where he wanted to throw up the nutrients that were shoved down his esophagus, eventually realizing it was futile. Some of the stomach cramps he got from such dosage and procedures sometimes affected his training. Which never ended well since they use multiple means to force him to stand back up and go through, regardless of his health.

Since he had two stomachs, he was checked during each feeding period to make sure both stomach are replenished even when the other stomach of nutrients serve a different purpose. But, usually feeding for one stomach was enough since he was constantly bound down per each feeding time or as often necessary. So, there was never once a period of time where he had to rely on nutrients of the other stomach aside from mandatory obstacle courses where he was placed in such situation.  _The feeling of not being strapped down on a chair with a tube of food going through my mouth is so much of a bliss that no amount of shock from the belt or the hunger of my stomach could stop me from feeling relieved, even if a month and couple weeks pass by very quick compared to the years..._ _  
_

Such thought had occurred in his mind during those obstacle course days. As twisted as it is for one to think such thought, he could care less. Since who else but himself was the only flesh organism in Mondas that required nutrients much like that of the naturally created organisms of the physical universe? The Mondans have been fully converted way before he was brought into the physical universe. That because of the environmental dilemma that had happened in Mondas for  _thousands_ of years and still deteriorating. Besides, such 'bliss' only lasted for so long each time. And how each one to Clever felt like he was in the afterlife despite still alive in the physical universe. As if he was "dying" multiple times. To him, "dying" multiple times was better than getting fed through a tube against his will.

#### [DoET Procedure: Obstacle Courses: W]

Despite the inhuman methods used to feed the cyber-project, the obstacle courses themselves was a tale one Clever himself could never describe without cringing and wincing. The rigged courses were designed in such a way that it does not cut or stab _all the way_. Would it make sense to get rid of an experimental doll so early when you could force the subject to constantly heal himself after each course. He could remember wincing when going through obstacle courses after a series of multiple stabs to vital organs. Or, being very close to losing a limb in the middle of an obstacle course due to weariness from lack of any sleep. Not one day per week did the cyber-project walk out of an obstacle course without blood dripping _somewhere_ and out from his body.

He can hear the blasts of gunshots and canons while using his cyber speed to dodge every single one of them with no error in foot step. He could feel whatever energy he has from nutrients burn out as if there was a constant flame inside his body that only subsidize after the course was over for the week. He could smell the smog that was emitted from the usage of weapons commonly used in civilization military during times of war, as the smog was surrounding the entire room.  _I guess there was a benefit in having these eyes...least I don't have to deal with them burning like flesh eyes do when in presence of smoke full of pollutants...the smell makes me want to throw up though._ And there were times when the cyber-project threw up on the obstacle course floor because of the cybermen forgetting to put the usual serum after each meal. That merely meant Clever having to be tube fed again and then the obstacle course taking longer than usually intended. Even if he _wanted_ to throw up during times they chugged the serum down his throat, he couldn't. Even if his stomach was paining and getting in the way of performing in the obstacle courses sometimes. 

Some days, he lost something small, like a finger or toe. Other times, it is severe like losing a limb. If such happened, he still had to complete the course  _before_ they use the vortex to recover his wounds. They also hoped the more he was exposed to the vortex, the more he could gain regenerative properties. But, all that vortex could provide was healing as it was very weak vortex that could not do anything more. Clever knew that vortex was useless anyway. Especially since it was as primitive as the materialization tech he came from. Sometimes, he even wondered how the cyberiad managed to find such item in their travels. Space must be that nonsensical at times. 

Other times, the obstacle course objectives varied also. Clever was often visual impaired through a mask binding his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. He had to rely  _only_ on sense of touch. The first decade's worth of obstacle courses were like that. He did face multiple damages that would be fatal for others. But, over the decades, he gradually managed. Each of the binds were released gradually. The first to be released was ears, then mouth, then nose. However, they knew better to let him release eyes despite his physique being too weak to fight back due to weariness from the duration of the courses  _alone_. Besides, it's more _interesting_ to alternate with testing a visual impaired. Or sometimes, both audio and visual impaired cyber-project. Of course, the impairments were only temporary and just for the purpose of obstacle course testing.

####  **[DoET Procedure: Psychological Torture: D]**

Whenever the cyber project was not breaking bones in obstacle courses, injections, or not even physical torment of any kind, he was subjected with whatever remaining hours of the day dedicated to constant mental stress. Mental stress through the various mind games probed or simulated into his mind. Out of everything else, it would be safe to say mental recovery is most difficult to achieve. Physical recovery can be healed for the cyber project whenever he is knocked unconscious, few time leading to a healing coma. But, he cannot perform a healing coma for constant mental stress or even distress. There was only so much physical healing alone can do for him due to his Gallifreyan biology. But for his mental distresses, such remedy for them, according to him, does not exist. He could challenge any civilization to prove him wrong of him claiming it to be impossible to mentally recover the same way one such as himself could heal through healing comas or, if he was able to had it not been for the collar, use time energy to recover wounds as if they did not exist anymore. This was not even normal psychological torture. No, even if Clever tried to dismiss any physical attack that are simulated in his mind, his body will feel the pain even in reality due to the tech on his head; whatever physical injury the voices cause, he will get it in his body.

However, that doesn't mean such mental state cannot be treated at all. With a proper listener at least, Clever did feel it could prove to work out with time. But, there  is no one to listen and the virtual simulations of those from the Doctor's memory files only worsened his mental state. He was able to brush it off during the first few days of this torment. But, as the years passed, the virtual simulations worsened his mind to an extent that everything felt so believable and real to him. The more he tried to suppress them, the more the simulations oppressed him and deepen the wound that formed. Resisting was futile. He had only himself for sooth his head from the endless stream of voices that even distracted him and made it even more difficult for him to do obstacle courses as efficient as he was usually able to.

Various voices in his mind took turns. No, to him, the amount of voices polluting what all he had left could not be counted. This only further added to the psychological torture he was already dealing with. After all, he was deprived of everything. He only had solitude in the underground lab where light was close to nonexistent and the concept of sleep was non-existent. Now, even  _that_ wastaken away from him, as if taking the privilege of dying was not enough to make him beyond deprived than he already was as a test experiment. He felt that his constant actions were constantly monitored. That one wrong action will put him into further oppression from the voices. A virtual simulation played in his mind. This one, out of the several, drove him on edge the most whenever it was repeated.

_"All that potential, drowned to waste and hidden under a menacing laboratory. Something that could of been a highlight to how advanced technology can go, became so tainted that the consequences of technology is present in that pitiful expression of yours."_

The cyber-project pressed both hands on the sides of his head and closed his eyes.  _Shut up. It's not my fault. Why are you even here? Leave me alone!_

_The voice laughed. "If you didn't want this to happen, why did you not run when you had that small chance of being alive? You have **my** memories and  **my** experiences planted in that damn head of yours ever since you were a virtual AI wandering in realms like some sort of child! Did you not once think in your mind, that you should have ran to the nearest cyber ship and get your sorry ass out from such Oxygen poor planet? You knew why you were really materialized, you knew what was bound to happen knowing how the cyberiad views me. And here you are, cooped up in a cell like some rag doll they can play with cause they can't even capture the real deal. A mere effigy."_

Clever couldn't even get himself to answer due to the choking feeling he was experiencing in his throat. He said nothing and only crossed his arms, hands gripping on his shoulders. There was nothing he could say to refute the voice simulation that was ranting around. A smirk was planted on the virtual simulation's face. The face Clever's own face stemmed from.  _"No response? It's that far, huh? To think I expected you would have more words to say. Guess I should stop expecting things that won't ever happen anyway. At least, from this point onward."_

A swift kick on the tibias dropped the cyber project down the floor. The front of his head was bleeding from the force of impact. He would become unconscious but the demented voice simulation was to strong to have unconsciousness drain out the words.  _"You're not going anywhere **just** yet, 'mate'. We still got some things to 'talk'," _ Clever could feelthe virtual simulation having grip on his hair and pulling the head up from the hard ground. _"You're not escaping this even if you are **bleeding** to death! Like you have **any** place to hide to at this point anyway."_

Blood only poured from Clever's head and mouth.  _"Hmph. It's both satisfying and pitying to see such tainted black flowing out from that 'bruised' face. Rather a bore now. I'll let you get back into your harsh reality where more damage is bound to happen to you...look forward to seeing you even more damaged than you already are. Serves you right, you twisted bastard."_

####  [DoET Procedure: Punishments: S]

Punishments are inevitable. Granted, Clever thought he was having plenty of punishments as it is from many other things being done in the name of experimentation. The degrees of pain each punishment had for him depended on his actions. Small and uncontrollable actions, like throwing up food during days where a serum meant to prevent such was forgotten to be poured into the tube, usually resulted in long yet mild pain punishments. For serious punishments, like trying to escape even though his fatigue would stop him anyway, he was sentenced to more cruel means of punishments. Any offense in between just resulted in punishments that fit in the middle of the spectrum from least but long, to most but short-medium amount of time. Which made no remote sense to Clever since a less harmful punishment for hours to a day could, sometimes, certainly equate to a more gruesome punishment that only lasted for minutes. The math indeed felt rather off. _But, when did any of this torment made sense since my first punishment anyway?_ He thought at one time. 

Clever could remember the time he had to fire walk, blind folded, through an entire floor full of multiple rooms. There was no quick way out and he would have to find the exit in order to leave the building, let alone the floor. He would only know he was there when he could feel that the floor was not just burning coal and some other burning substances that caused his feet to ache quicker versus the fire walking done on Earth. The rocks and coal in Mondas were heated up more in higher temperatures to add to the fact Clever did have Gallifreyan biology. So, the fire walk is already considered more dangerous for humans yet at level for Gallifreyans and other civilizations with similar body durability. He spent _hours_ trying to find the door. He could not touch the walls as they too were as hot as the ground. Clever did fall down a couple of times, only on his knees for the most part. He could feel the change in atmosphere when he approached the door. A burning feeling yet a small amount of relief when his feel felt the freezing floors due to the cold. 

There was also one other time when the punishment theme was centered around common weapons used during the Medieval to the 20th century use of devices. Clever only dealt with few that caused massive pain and some that caused medium level of pain. Severe ones, like high degree versions of 20th century tasers, lasted for a fairly short amount of time yet was more intense. Medium levels, like the use of what was historically called a "pillory", lasted longer since the damage was not as intense. The only device that lasted quite long, and was extremely painful, was a customized branding iron of the 20th century. That device was used on his back like a canvas held in position for an artist to paint over whatever was fitting for the mood of the piece. A substance was placed to render it into some permanent tattoo. What design existed on his etched back, Clever did not know. But, the punishments ceased from there since to the cyberiad, Clever managed to control his behavior and displayed no further acts of rebellion since then.

#### [No More: The Escape]

Seventy years of torment has passed for the cyber project. Oh how he can feel the aches in his body from the multiple and constant experiments done to him. He could not sleep for one minute or heal efficiently since the comas last fairly short and he is often forced through any means to get back into reality no matter the condition. The collar prevented him from dying due to even the fatal obstacle courses and injections. As for the lack of sleep, he can never truly rest from the voices plaguing his mind, breaking his mind as much as possible as the days passed by.  _Stop!_ He hits his head to the wall at an angle for the collar to take impact to the wall.  _Let me have some peace for once in my own mind?_  One of the voices exclaimed back.  _Your mind? You're a joke! Have you gone mad from all that testing? What nonsense! You don't **have** your own mind. You never had **anything** you can call your own and you dare beg to have peace in 'your' mind? You're a copy. Know your bloody place! _ The last two sentences were echoed in Clever's mind through the other voices.  _  
_

He hits the collar at the wall again.   _It's futile,_ said one voice.  _He'll never break the collar that way,_ said the other. After a couple of cracks were heard, Clever's small ounce of hope was present. Maybe, just maybe, he can die in peace. He starts to repeatedly hit the collar to the wall.  _Keep doing that and you're only hurting yourself,_  said a disappointed voice.  _Let him do whatever. Like he can escape with that condition of his,_ smirked the other voice.  _Has he gone mad? Looks like he really wants to die. Pitiful,_ more voices complained. Despite discouraging words echoing out in his mind, Clever could care less. Crack.  _I've had._ Another crack heard.  _Enough!_  He grits his teeth while black blood poured out from his mouth as he continued repeating the action.  _I'm sick!_ He hits another blow of the collar to the wall, the crack on the collar deepening. Bits of the reserve energy sneaks in without his notice, healing some of the external bruises, cuts, and any damage outside. He continues despite the shocks from the emotion control device. He couldn't help but have a satisfied look. He was halfway to reaching death. _  
_

He continues. _I'm tired!_ More cracks heard.  _Of  being an._   _Experimental toy._  The collar was still strong, but the powers and material was weakening as the hits to the wall kept repeating.  _Let._  Smack.  _Me._ Another smack of the collar. DIE! After one more hit, the collar broke. The reserve energy fully activates and a silver aura surrounds the severely injured cyber project. For a good few seconds, he felt death. But, he soon realized the aura was healing him of every single injury he had. His entire body was good as new. He looked at his chained up arms and legs.  _I'm...alive? And...recovered! This means one thing._ He pulls onto the chains binding his ankles and wrists and it snapped in two. Clever used his hands to break himself free from the mask on his face. His face was healed and just as good as new as his body from the reserve energy. He used his sonic eyes to release himself from the remnants of the chains. He noticed that the four blade pieces, that were deep in his abdominal, were now in pieces and were on the ground in opposite direction.  _Did the reserve energy blast the device out?_

He started to feel a sense of rage inside himself. And in just seconds, a large and red beam appeared and broke open the chamber doors to the floor. A red light and alarm was heard all over the underground lab.  _Well, I only have one shot now,_ he thought while he started to use twice his slowest cyber speed and runs. He noticed the cybermen appearing. He couldn't help have a grin on the face full of anger and pain.  _I'm going to make you lot suffer before I leave this blasted planet._ Any cybermen in his way were destroyed in multiple ways. They usually ranged form short range attacks, like punches and kicks, to long range attacks by shooting beams from his oculars. Kneeing them helped when he wanted to pull one by the leg, spin around like he was doing a hammer throw, and toss the cyberman to the marching cybermen.

He went room to room to pick up explosives.  _I'm going to make sure no trace of this Lab can be found by the time I am gone._  He initiates his fastest cyber speed and started placing explosives all throughout the laboratory. Minor bombs are underground so the planet remains intact. Large explosives were set in the surface buildings. When he was done, he goes to a room full of cyber ships and nabs one. He used his green sonic eye to open the ceiling so he can escape. When he was up high enough, he starts activating the explosives with a press of a button with a switch on his hand. He then sets the cyber ship course and inputs random coordinates while the laboratory was collapsing from inside out. He keeps both hands on the steering of the ship after typing. In just seconds, a time jump was activated. So much pressure from the time jump and Earth's gravity caused Clever to grip on tight as the ship was rotating at rapid speed while falling to Earth.  _  
_

#### [Epilogue (not actual ending of life Epilogue but to conclude this backstory)]

In a rural side of 45th century Earth, a cyber ship escape pod landed in front of an oak tree, the bottom of the escape pod about half a foot planted to the ground. Due to the turbulence, the cyber-project struggled to get out from the pod and instead of a jump out, he fell to the grass, the tree providing a fair amount of shade. _I cannot move...am I...dying? Probably not. But, odds are the poisons in my system should surely kill me sooner or later._ But, even if the cyber-project were to die, at least it would be where his body can rest within the bounds of nature with proper oxygen levels. He would have no regrets on his effort to escape. If he could have such privilege to die on a planet not of the cyberiad, that itself was satisfying enough. A small smile was on his face as he is lying on the grass on his side. Normally, one would cry in tears of joy regardless of whatever one endured. Mainly, due to the potential freedom, short-lived or otherwise. Alas, even such emotion such as that, Clever was long gone stripped of such ever since the cyberiad programmed a set of Sonic eyes. He could only sigh, not aware of the purple glows appearing repeatedly. 

It was only sometime later in the night, did the cyber-project wake up to the lick of a baby wolf. He slowly rose up on his feet, setting the software eyes to light mode so he can see where is with clarity.  _So...I am still alive. Well, you know how the old saying goes for humans. Well, I can't live in a forest forever. I could but I first need to get acquainted with whatever this century is._ He first takes a walk to where the amount of city lights increase as he walks closer. He didn't have to worry since he managed to take something what he thinks to be as some bed sheet that was hanging around some branch. Whose it is or how it was there, he didn't really care when he saw it. Well, honestly he could walk to the city naked and have no care. But, might as well not scar some of the small humans as he walked around and about? Donning a bed sheet over his body like some cloak, he sets out to the city streets as he can feel a second chance at life on his hand and no more controlled by anyone else.

After some walking, he stumbled upon the heart of the city, where a big television screen was present. He sat to a bench nearby and watched. It was just some ordinary news, daily life and what not. But, what caught the cyber-project's eye was the date at the top with in the screen. _London, England 4408, July 12th, Happy Orange Men's Day!_ The other looked to notice he was wearing an  _orange_ bed sheet. He laughed a bit.  _What are the odds of that happening? Also, 45th century? I could get used to this century._  He sat down and looked up on the television screen [Which showed a morning recap, set in Northern Ireland, of people in suits marching and wearing orange sashes] as if he was some big child waking up one fine morning from the bed and sitting on the floor, looking up at the TV to see daily cartoons. Well, he was seventy, which would be considered childhood according to his genetics. Granted, he materialized in an adult body and have lived for a couple of centuries prior to materialization. Either way, nothing wrong with having a child-like curiosity for a first day in Earth.


End file.
